cluster_reformedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Lazuli
Nno.....-Lapis Lapis Lazuli is a Gem with water powers who lives in the Barn. Appearance Lapis has cyan skin and deep blue eyes. She is built similarly to Pearl. Her hair is darker blue and fluffy, cut in a bob shape with bangs. She wears a dark blue shirt with short sleeves and a star-shaped cutout in the back, revealing her gem. Her skirt is slightly puffed out and is light blue, with three yellow stars on the bottom. A dark blue ribbon is tied around her waist. She wears golden sandals. Personality Lapis is at first shown to be aggressive and a loner, attacking the Crystal Gems before leaving. It is later revealed she blamed them for her imprisonment in the mirror. She seems playful with Steven, however. Lapis later relaxes slightly when she comes to live at the barn, and her personality shifts. She is rather apathetic and sarcastic, but is clearly enjoying herself with Peridot. Lapis is shown to have a deep fear of the Diamonds, such that she flees the Earth leaving Peridot behind. However, her courage wins out and she returns to Earth. After the Diamonds decorrupt the Corrupted Gems, Lapis continues living with Peridot, Pumpkin, and eventually Jasper. She is shown to be rather scared of Jasper, both because Jasper is physically intimidating and because Lapis "doesn't trust herself" around Jasper, because of Malachite. Jasper eventually warms up to Earth and attempts to apologize to Lapis. Lapis apologizes back, and they end up laughing after aggressively yelling sorries at each other. Lapis is shown to have a disrespect for rules and authority, and to be quite sarcastic, but she is also fairly calm and likes human activities. Powers Lapis has control over water. She can make constructs out of it. She also has flight, strength, and regeneration (poofing and reforming). Relationships Peridot Lapis and Peridot are in a romantic relationship. They are quite close and good friends. Lapis formerly was wary of Peridot, but has come around since. Steven Lapis is very close to Steven and considers him her closest friend next to Peridot. He was originally the only being she truly trusted, but she has come to trust more over her life at the Barn. Crystal Gems Lapis at first disliked and distrusted the Crystal Gems, but has warmed up to them. She remains distant but friendly to them, although she is forming a closer relationship with Amethyst and Pearl. Fusions | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}When fused with Chyrosprase (the fusion of Peridot and Pearl), they form Aventurine. When fused with Jasper, they form Malachite. When fused with Peridot, they form Turquoise. When fused with Atalantsite (the fusion of Peridot and Amethyst), they form Rainbow Fluorite. When fused with Steven, they form Misty Quartz. When fused with Peridot, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Rainbow Moonstone. When fused with Peridot and Alexandrite (the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst), they form Mystic Quartz. When fused with Amethyst, they form Sodalite. When fused with Pearl, they form Larimar.